fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubaki Tsubasa
Tsubaki Tsubasa is one of the main cures of Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract . Her cure form is Cure Clock. Additional informations Zodiac: Aquarius Blood Type: AB Height: 1,57m Weight: 47kg School: Kamen School - Middle School 3rd Year - Class 3-1 - Theater Club She speaks very casually with a kansai accent, using the pronoun I "uchi" (うち). Her catchphrases are "Don't mind, don't mind" (気にせん 気にせん Kinisen, kinisen) and "We must run!", literally in english and in a joyful manner. Skills Tsubasa is pretty smart so she has good grades, but does not try seriously as she doesn't care about school. If she tried, she could become one of the best of the school. In sport, she is not bad and can run fast, but she does not have a lot of stamina as she has a bit of a weak body. Aside school, she is shown to be very bad at cooking, but can handle the rest of housework. That's the reason why she always eat canned or prepared food. She is very good at acting, despite being a very honest person. There is almost more emotions when she plays than when she acts normal. History To be written... Appearance In civilian form, Tsubasa has long and straight brown hair that she lets down, and yellow mischievous eyes. Outside of her uniform, she wears casual clothes with pastel colors or dark colors. She likes summer clothes, with short skirts or revealing tops. In cure form, her hair grows longer and become golden colored, attached down with a ribbon. Her eyes become lighter, like pastel yellow. Personality Unlike the Kokoro and Chie, Tsubasa is a very outgoing and charismatic personality. However, while she seems to express a lot of feelings, most of the time they are not real, or just for teasing. She doesn't show her real emotions, as she thinks her real self is miserable. Despite all of this, plus being a very good actresse, she is the very honest and rarely lie. Actually, while she is not honest with herself, she always tells the truth to others. She is also a very loyal friend, always understanding and wanting to help. Most of the time, she is joyful and optimistic, but she can become very serious when it comes to severe matters, always on the justice's side. Finally, she is very mischievous and like teasing her teammates, especially Kokoro and later, Shiro. Cure Clock "The source of justice, Cure Clock!" 正義の源、キュアクロック！ Seigi no minamoto, Kyua Kurokku! Cure Clock is Tsubasa's alter ego and appears for the first time in the second episode. She controls time and represents justice. At first, her power was provided to her by her fairy, Minute. She could not transform without her, but she didn't need her power anymore when they found the Crystal of Justice. "Pretty Cure! Release!" (プリキュア! リリース! Purikyua! Rirīsu!) is her transformation sentence. She says it, and her Crystal Pendant begins to glow with light rays. Then, she opens her pendant and transforms. At the end of her transformation, she presents herself as Cure Clock, and her teammates present themselves with their cure form as well. Then, all together they say "We are Pretty Cure!" (私たちはプリキュア! Watashitachi wa purikyua). Finally, one of the cures (depending on the episode) speaks her final phrase. Hour Clock Period Clock Eternal Clock Cure It is the final form that she obtains at the end of the season. Attacks In work... Relationships Tsukimaru Kokoro - They have a very one-sided relationships, as Tsubasa's always trying to tease her. The first time she met Kokoro, she thought that she was interesting, and she's still thinking that way. It's like she can see through her, and knows what she is capable of. She thinks of her as a little sister and liker her a lot. Ginmizu Chie - Their first encounter was when they were in elementary school. They were in the same class and Tsubasa just naturally began to talk to her, without questionning herself. She thinks of her as her best friend, and knows all about Chie. Tsubasa thinks that she is the only one who can be Chie's best friend, as most of the time people find Chie annoying. Okawa Hina - Actually, while she is always speak with her in a friendly way and go along with her, Tsubasa finds her strange, like she is hiding something. Of course, she never succeeded to obtain a good answer from Hina despite trying so many times. She would like to think of her as a very good friend, and be able to laugh with her normally, but there is always this strange feeling that hold her back. Family - She has a very normal relationships with her parents, and is not sad despite the fact that they are always working overseas. She is very happy to lives with her grandfather, and to help him. Tsubasa and he get along very well and never argue with each other. Minute - While Minute is smart and kind, she is selfish and acts as a kid. Tsubasa is the only one that she completely trust and that she listen. Tsubasa thinks that her childish attitude with other is a pain, but do not show it to her. In fact, she is often lying to Minute to make fun of her without the fairy realizes it. This is a rare case as Tsubasa is honest, but actually she turns her lie so that she says the truth but it can lead to misunderstandings. Etymology : The kanji "tsubaki" (椿) is japanese for the Camellia flower. : The meaning of Tsubasa is "wing" (翼). It could also be written with others kanji, but it was revealed in the anime that she was named Tsubasa for this meaning. It could be a reference to her parents working overseas. Cure Clock: A reference to her power, which is time. Hour Clock: A way of counting time. Period Clock: Another way of counting time. Eternal Clock Cure: A little ironical, as the time is considered to be eternal. Songs Tsubasa's seiyuu, Gotou Yuuko, has participated in several image songs for her character. Solos *'Golden Precious Hours✧' *'Waga Seigi wa ETERNAL' Duets *'Toki no tamashī' -along with Hanazawa Kana (Kokoro) *'Longlife Teammate' -along with Asakawa Yuu (Chie) *'Sand Kiiro' -along with Aoi Yuuki (Hina) *'Run Course!' -along with Numakura Manami (Suzuka) Groups *'Abstract Theater Show' -along with Hanazawa Kana and Asakawa Yuu *'Act III, Scene IV・Tobira o akete!' -along withHanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu and Aoi Yuuki *'Crystal form, Cast Two! '-along with Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho (Shiro) and Yoshino Nanjo (Hineko) *'Source of the world ~Coffret Version~' -along with Hanazawa Kana, Asakawa Yuu, Aoi Yuuki, Iida Riho, Yoshino Nanjo, Tamura Yukari (Yuna), Taneda Risa (Miuna), Numakura Manami (Suzuka), Hayami Saori (Miwa) and Ueda Kana (Sekai) Trivia *She is, like Hina, a yellow cure despite being in the same season *She is the first cure to control time *As we can see, comparing her age, school year and birthday, and accoding to one episode, she repeated a year **That explains how she met Chie in elementary school **The cause of her repeating is revealed to be because of an accident **And this accident explain why she has a weak body *Her last name Tsubaki, and her first name, Tsubasa, resembles a lot and some people are confused or make fun of it **While writing her first name in hiraganas make it sounds more feminine, the first reason was to differentiate her first name from her last name *She is the second cure to speak in kansai-ben, after Hino Akane from Smile! **But she is the third major character as Tarte from Fresh! also speaks in kansai-ben *Sometimes she speaks with english sentences, with her catchphrase "We must run!" as an example. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Time using Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Abstract Category:Watashi-tachi wa Pretty Cure! Crystalline